Game Design
Core design. The dog Laika is the main character. The player will control her through a center third person perspective. An exampel of this can be seen below. Notice that one of the diffecult aspects of working with a third person pespective is assuring that the camera never is a hindrance for the player, for example it should never pass through walls: Game structure: ' ' The Controls Scheme for level 1 *'''Notice that the dog can't strafe, because no one has ever seen a strafing dog. A game that does quadrupedal good, is Spyro the dragon, which is also the inspiration for this control scheme. Our game is however more slowpaced. Gameplay video here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9_PvMl0zkg&feature=fvst In addition to the bark, the dog will be able to preform location based actions. There will be howl, dig, bite, etc. See level 1 mechanics to get a more clear overview of where this applies. Futhermore the player can right click to preform a sniff into the air, which will show him path to a food location for a short amount of time. Gameplay video here at 6.45: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKkCeQMXLGk The player is also able to crouch on ctrl. As long as he crounch the player is able to roll a short distance on A and D. The player is able to push and drag certain objects, like garbage cans etc. When the player gets up to the object, a the dog will make an animation towards the object. This is to indicate that the object is movable. If the player then presses (Mouse1), the camera aligns with object and the player will be able to move it forward and backward. '''Level 1 The player has to get 3 out of 5 food items to progress in the level. When the player has accomplished this, the bridge to level 2 will go down (cutscene). The five food items are: Each of these amount for one food unit. The player will have to collect 3 to progress to next level. Chase rats: ''A pack of rats are loose in the city. It uses a simple locomotion behavior and a certain patch (like the hat). The player catches them by pressing Mouse1(bite) within their proximity. ''Go through garbage: ''Garbage can and nearby stairs. The dog can push a garbagecan over the edge of the stairs to make it fall down. The lid goes off and you can get the garbage. Press Mouse1(bite) within the foods proximity. ''Pie in the window. ''Push various garbage cans and crates under the window to reach pie. Press Mouse1(bite) within the foods proximity. ''Catch pigeons: ''Catch pigeons. If you approach them within certain raidus, they fly off. Push blocks up in the way so they don't see you, or jump down on them from the roof, to land on them. The player catches them by pressing Mouse1(bite) within their proximity. ''Dig for food. ''The scent takes you to a large grass field and spreads out into different locations on the gorund. Dig (Mouse1) the right one to find food scraps. '''Level 2/3' The EventTrigger: There are 3 of these in the level. See Level design for where they are located and what they are. They work in the same way: TheHatTrigger: The hat is the short term goal of the level. The player have to catch the hat 3 times. It should be made and placed in such a way that the player can't pass it. HatFlightPath: The flight path is fixed, by should appear random, hence the "" Category:Browse